


Soulmates on Ice

by HazelDuck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, More tags to be added, Other, Prologue, Should I start doing oneshots??, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, the feELsS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDuck/pseuds/HazelDuck
Summary: Soulmate AU!(Somewhat)Corresponds to the anime.-Katsuki Yuuri had always believed that soulmates were something that wasn't needed and never believed in love.Victor had always believed in love and soulmates and that they were he perfect match for each other.When one comes in contact with the other their worlds change drastically.-Soulmate identifying marks!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!;3•>•

Prologue:

 

It's always been known to Yuuri that one day he might find a soulmate,someone perfect for him that fits him in every way.

Yuuri always used to believe that getting your soul mark would hurt and was always afraid to get his.He finally consulted his mother and she told him not to worry.That one day he'll find out.Well that sure made him feel better.

By the time he was 8 years old he discovered something,a small burst of white on his collarbone.At first he ignored it,but as the days grew it started to grow as well and got bigger and bigger.A giant beautiful snowflake reached up to his Adam's apple,curled around his shoulders,around his sides,and reach to about the middle of his chest.He knew that this,was his soul mark.The one thing that could change his life the moment someone saw,heard about,or anything really about it.He kept it a secret.For over a decade he kept it a secret.

Then one day when he was skating at the ice rink his sister called him over.He skated ever so gracefully the cold affecting his skin cheeks and ears flushed he made his way over to where she was.She said she found a new skater who peaked her interest.

Katsuki Yuuri will never forget that day.His mark pulsed as he saw the boy skating.Beautiful,just plain and entrancingly beautiful.He stared in amazement as he made his was to the center of the rink.His costume black with a half skirt on the side,his long hair tied up in a ponytail.His chest open for the world to see.His soul mark.A giant burst of white and silver decorated his chest from his collarbone to his neck it wrapped around him.His mark pulsed again and it hurt this time.He made a face and quickly moved his arm to hold the place where his mark was.His sister noticed but ignored it as she went back to the TV.

Yuuri stared in amazing as he went through his routine his movements imprinting itself into the young mans mind.Yuuri will never forget that day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you children crave more then well..*runs*•>•Also sorry for this first chapter being so short.If there's any mistakes feel free to notify me!•>•


End file.
